2 Years Later
by FerrisWheelShipper
Summary: After 2 years Touko met up with her closest friends Cheren, Bianca and Touya, and met two new different trainer's named Kyouhei and Hugh. She searches for a Hero who she once had battled with long time ago and seeks for him. She wanted to let him know how she felt about him, but will she accomplish this journey by searching for a lost friend?


Touko runs upto Professor Juniper's Lab and jumps on Cheren's back arguing to upgrade her Pokedex first, but then Bianca comes in fixing her glasses giggling at what they were doing. Touko looks at Bianca and gives her a tight hug, "Bianca, I have missed you so much!" Bianca smiles tears flowing, "Well, Touko it has been so long since I met you, by the way I am a Professor, the Assistant Professor! Aspertia City is where I gave out the Pokemon to a young fellow trainer named Kyohei. He seemed like a really great trainer to chose Tepig as his starter Pokemon!" Touko smiled as she heard his name and spoke it out from her mouth, "Kyohei...well I hope to meet this trainer soon!" Cheren fixes his collar, "I met him also, I am the Gym Leader of Aspertia City, Touko. Maybe you should come visit, Aspertia City one day." Touko gave them both a bright smile nodding, "Yes! Ofcourse!"

Touko ran her way over to her house and bumps into Touya and helps him up, "Oh, I'm sorry about that, Touya.." He chuckled, "That's fine..I just met up with Cheren and Bianca after a really long time...I was wondering to have a talk with Bianca..." He blushes as he spoke this out to Touko, she felt as if he had hidden this feeling before from her. "Touya..? Do you...?" She raised up an eyebrow. "Y-Yes...I really do, alot." Touya told Touko. She laughs and pokes his cheek, "Someone has a crush!" She shouts running around, he stopped her by covering her mouth, "Shhh! If Bianca finds out that I'm in love with her then this will be your FAULT, TOUKO!" Touko zipped her mouth after that serious conversation, but it seemed as if Cheren had heard their conversation. He started to tear up a bit, and walks away not letting both Touko and Touya know what he is hiding. Touko runs behind him and stops him from walking, "Cheren! I need to talk to you!" Cheren turns around to face Touko with a glum face, "Please..just leave me alone...for sometime, Touko.." She speaks, "No! Tell me what is the matter?"

Cheren shouts at her, "I LOVE HER, OKAY?! I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE HER AT ANY COST, TOUKO!" Touko backs away scared and tears flew from her eyes as she heard this from Cheren, she couldn't speak, her heart has just broke into a million pieces, although Touya knew she had a crush on Cheren. Touko starts to run to her house and lock herself in her bedroom crying, "I...I cant belive the one I wanted loves her...T-Touya..even loves her..." Touko broke her television and the vase as her mother ran upstairs when she heard the ruckus. "Touko, what is going on here?!" Touko holds her mother close to her crying in her chest, "He doesnt love me...he loves her..." Her mother gently stroked her hair, and kissed her on the forehead, "But sometimes there is a special person who wants you rather than Cheren.." Touko looks at her mother for a while calming herself down a bit, "But Touya loves her too, so now what?" Her mother thinks, "Well she will just have to follow her heart.."

"I also have this feeling that there is a special person awaiting for you, Touko.." She continues as Touko starts to give her a confused look as if whom will be her eternal love other than Cheren. "Mother, who will that be?" She chuckles, "Well you'll just have that see about that, we don't know who he is just yet." She wipes off her tears and dresses up visiting Bianca's house. "Hey, Bianca..I need to talk to you for a moment.." She looks at her and gives her a bright smile leading her to her room, "Well have a seat, Touko." "D-Do y-you have feelings for anyone?" Touko asks her. Bianca starts to think about it and nods to Touko, "Yes..honestly I think Touya's amazing, but Cheren.." When Touko heard this her heart started shatter more but stops holding in her tears, "Oh well thats great, cause both Touya and Cheren love you." She blurts out and covers her mouth. Bianca blushes thinking about Cheren. "Yes, he's amazing.." Touko gave her a smile not wanting to let her know that she's hurt from what she heard. "Well then, I'll just have to go take a small walk outside, then Bianca." Bianca nods as Touko walks out her house.

Touko thought of traveling to where Cheren had mentioned before...Aspertia City..yes, that is the place where Touko wanted to visit, so she traveled using her map and flew with Zekrom the legendary Pokemon who has awakened from his sleep as she remembered those times she battled with N, then Touko started to think of N and how he was doing? She thought of his words 2 years back where he told her that she should follow her dream and continue on with that dream, as he searches for his dream, looking for what he wants. Those words she had kept with her and a little smile came out. Thinking of N, made Touko smile but why? She felt something, but wouldn't agree to it until she met up with him, so she arrived the next day to Aspertia City. She returns her Zekrom in the PokeBall. She walks towards Cheren's Gym and takes a look inside. Her memories of how she grew up with all three of them and now they are once again united with Touko once again.

She tries to walk in the PokeCenter, but ends up meeting up with a guy, with long Blue Hair, Tall with his sweater collar covering him zipped up and looking down at Touko, "Well, hello there. Are you a new trainer?" He spoke. She smiled, "No, I've been a trainer long time ago and still am. Continuing on with my journey, I am with Touko by the way and you are?" He chuckles, "The names Hugh, nice to meet you, Touko!" He gives out his hand for her to shake it as his friend runs shouting out his name, "Hugh! Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!" Hugh chuckled, "Well, I'm here, and meet my friend Kyohei, Touko, and Kyohei meet Touko." They both smiled at each other. "Well, I heard that name before.." Touko wonders looking at Kyohei, "Really? Where did you hear my name?" He smiled as he spoke. "Actually your Assitant Professor Bianca is one of my closest friends and have mentioned you in the conversation as we met up with eachother." Touko giggled. Hugh looked surprised, "Well hasn't she mentioned my name to you, yet?" She shakes her head, "Well, I'm about to unleash my rage!" Kyohei holds his shoulders, "It's fine, Hugh. Anyways, that's nice to hear, Touko. By the way I have to talk to you about something.." She looked at him raising up an eyebrow, "Like what?" He sighs, "It's important, I know I just met you, but to me I have this feeling a friend needs you and Hugh, I'll be right back." Touko nods, "Alright then, where do we have this talk?" "Over at my house." Kyohei said walking with her over to his house, she meets his mother and greets her.

"Well..? What is it that you wanted to discuss about with me, Kyohei?" Touko asked anxiously. "I fought with this guy named N, he said how he used to be part of Team Plasma Gang before, but didn't tell me the full story but he had mentioned a trainer that he's wanting to look for after we had our battle and that trainer might be you, what I think it is.." Touko blushes as she heard this from Kyohei and thanked him, "Well thanks for letting me know but do you have any idea where he could be right now?" Kyohei shakes his head, "Not really, but he is seeking for you..weren't you the one to unleash Zekrom from the Dark Stone and fought with him?" Touko nods wanting to know more about what N had told him about her. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go search for him!" Kyohei tells her with a slight chuckle. She giggled, "Well that will take forever..but I will also search for N!" Touko said proudly. Hugh walks in Kyohei's house angrily, "Do you know how long I have been waiting for your return but you have not?!" Kyohei chuckled, "You could have waited for a couple more minutes, I was just finished talking with Touko..plus she has waited for her friends for these 2 years, can you not?" Hugh looked down then looked back at both Touko and Kyohei. "Well..I'm here now..Touko, I wish you good luck in your journey and hope we meet up again!" Touko gave Hugh a hug, as he pulled her closer to the hug, then hugged Kyohei, "Well it was nice meeting you two..I will meet up with you guys after I find what I seek for!" Touko grinned at the both guys.

Touko walks out of Kyohei's house and looks at a girl with short pink-haired girl looking at her, "Excuse me? But is Kyohei in there...I want to visit over.." Touko smiled at her, "Yes, he's in there with his friend, Hugh. What is your name?" She giggled, "Oh sorry, I'm Yancy, Kyohei's girlfriend." Touko let out a small chuckle, "I'm Touko and it's a pleasure to meet you, knowing that you are Kyohei's girlfriend. Well he is inside the house you may go visit him." Yancy smiled at Touko, "Oh thank you for letting me know, anyways I will see you again another time, bye!" Touko waved a goodbye to her as she started to fly on her Zekrom back to her house. She went to her room where she laid down and thought of where to start off to look for N..should she start off by visiting his castle? As she thought deeply through this her eyes were closing and she fell into a deep sleep.

~Hey, Guys! Long time since I have been writing stories but I am back with new ideas about this lovely couple FerrisWheelShipping, yes there was a bit twist in this chapter but the main couple is N and Touko just letting you guys know. Let me know what you guys liked and disliked about this chapter and if you need me to change anything a little bit then let me know by private messaging me. Also please send me appropriate comments no bad comments, I do not like reading bad comments that upset me, please be kind. Also I am starting off with this story so please follow/favorite and review! Also this chapter was a bit longer than I thought, but the other chapters will be shorter compared to this. Plus I will give shout-outs to people to let you know about anything or just post it! Love you Guys!~


End file.
